User blog:AiluropodaMelanoleuca/Character icons
Every image is supposed to be 200x200px. So, anyway, this is how far I've gotten with the character icons. If you prefer other images please let me know. Be My Princess Edward Levaincois.jpg Glenn Casiraghi.jpg Joshua Lieben.jpg Keith Alford.jpg Roberto Button.jpg Wilfred A. Spencer.jpg Yakov Chernenkov.jpg Zain.jpg Love Letter from Thief X Atsumu.jpg Hiro.jpg Hyosuke.jpg Kenshi.jpg Riki.jpg Taiga.jpg Takuto.jpg Tatsuro.jpg Yuki.jpg Star-Crossed Myth Aigonorus.jpg Dui.jpg Huedhaut.jpg Ichthys.jpg Karno.jpg Krioff.jpg Leon.jpg Scorpio.jpg Teorus.jpg Zyglavis icon.jpg Sakura Amidst Chaos Akechi Mitsuhide.jpg Date Masamune.jpg Oda Nobunaga.jpg Sanada Yukimura.jpg Tokugawa Ieyasu.jpg Uesugi Kenshin.jpg Scandal in the Spotlight Iori Enjo.jpg Kota Igarashi.jpg Kyohei Rikudoh.jpg Nagito.jpg Ryo Chibana.jpg Takashi Ninagawa.jpg Enchanted in the Moonlight Chikage.jpg Kiryu.jpg Kyoga.jpg Miyabi.jpg Samon.jpg Shinra.jpg Yukinojo.jpg Butler until Midnight Aoi.jpg Itsuki.jpg Kyo.jpg Tomoki.jpg Yuma.jpg My Forged Wedding Akito.jpg Haruka.jpg Kunihiko.jpg Kyoichi.jpg Ren.jpg Saeki.jpg Takao.jpg Tamaki.jpg Yamato.jpg Yuta.jpg Kiss Me on Clover Hill Akio Tsubaki.jpg Bunta Kurimaki.jpg Chihiro Kikuhara.jpg Daisuke Asahina.jpg Kazuto Horai.jpg Shokichi Kuramoto.jpg Soichi Kiyota.jpg Yusuke Sakuraba.jpg My Last First Kiss Ayato.jpg Hiroki.jpg Ichiya.jpg Makoto M.jpg Riku.jpg Takamune.jpg Out Two Bedroom Story Akiyoshi.jpg Chiaki.jpg Kaoru.jpg Minato.jpg Shusei.jpg Tsumugu.jpg 10 Days with My Devil Haruhito Amano.jpg Kakeru.jpg Meguru.jpg Rein.jpg Satoru.jpg Shiki Kurobane.jpg Tsubasa.jpg Pirates in Love Captain Alan.jpg Captain Morgan.jpg Christoper.jpg Eduardo.jpg Nathan.jpg Russell.jpg Thomas.jpg Leonardo.jpg True Love Sweet Lies Kiyoharu.jpg Naomasa.jpg Nozomu.jpg Rui.jpg Sakuya.jpg Kissed by the Baddest Bidder Baba.jpg Eisuke.jpg Luke Foster.jpg Mamoru.jpg Ota.jpg Shuichi.jpg Soryu Oh.jpg Seduced in the Sleepless City Chihaya Koda.jpg Mirai Kageyama.jpg Noel Ajima.jpg Ryoichi Hirose.jpg Satsuki Kitaoji.jpg Yuzuki Kitaoji.jpg Be My Princess 2 Aslan.jpg Hayden A Spencer.jpg Ivan Chernenkov.jpg Kevin Alford.jpg Kuon.jpg Maximillion.jpg Oliver Button.jpg Sieg Lieben.jpg Dreamy Days in West Tokyo Haruki.jpg Ichigo Sato.jpg Johji.jpg Koh Uraga.jpg Reiji Uraga.jpg Rihito.jpg Ryuzo Hatta.jpg Takeshi Yuno.jpg In Your Arms Tonight Genji Higashiyama.JPG Ginnosuke Oguri.JPG Kippei.jpg Kiyoto Makimura.JPG Koichi.jpg Ritsu.jpg Sohei Aiba.jpg Soji Higashiyama.JPG Tsukasa Niregi.jpg Office Secrets Junya Sakurazawa.jpg Koji Nagumo.jpg Ryoma Shirasagi.jpg Shingo Kai.jpg Shota Kurumi.jpg Tamotsu Goda.jpg Toranosuke Hajime.JPG Metro PD: Close to You Asano Shusuke.jpeg Eiki Yachigusa.jpg Hiroshi Kirisawa.jpg Katsuyuki Kyobashi.jpg Kazusa Hanai.jpg Masashi Himuro.jpg Ryohei Kimura.jpg Tadanobu Nomura.jpg Yutaka Tennoji.jpg Finally in Love Again Aki Fujishima.jpg Kanata Tachibana.jpg Kazuki Serizawa.jpg Shuichiro Momoi.jpg Sosuke Kikuchi.jpg Yoh Kobayakawa.jpg Yuto Tsuruva.jpg Class Trip Crush Homare Midorikawa.jpg Kanji Okumiya.jpg Nagisa Ichinose.jpg Rintaro Ashiya.jpg Taketo Kanzaki.jpg Yasuto Kanzaki.jpg A Knights Devotion Gaia.JPG Haku.jpg Ken AKD.jpg Lute.jpg Shion.JPG My Sweet Bodyguard Daichi Katsuragi.jpg Hideki Ishigami.JPG Kaiji Akizuki.JPG Mizuki Fujisaki.JPG Seiji Goto.JPG Sora Hirosue.JPG Subaru Ichiyanagi.jpg Toru Kurosawa.JPG Kiss of Revenge Issei Sezaki.JPG Junpei Miyashita.jpg Kyosuke Narumi.JPG Naoya Hasegawa.jpg Soichiro Irie.jpg My Wedding and 7 Rings Asahi Kakyouin.jpg Hiroto Chitose.jpg Junta Nikaido.JPG Kai Fujisawa.jpg Ren Shibasaki.jpg Seiichirou Hayami.jpg Yamato Kougami.jpg Serendipity Next Door Izumi Takasaki.JPG Jinpachi Yushima.jpg Keiichi Tokiwa.jpg Masaomi Hibiya.jpg Shinobu Narita.jpg First Love Diaries: A Kiss on the Beach Mahiro Nanase.jpg Masato Asakura.jpg Mitsuru Sanada.jpg Nao Fujimori.JPG Sota Yamamoto.jpg Yuya Abe.jpg Her Love in the Force Ayumu Shinonome.jpg Hideki Ishigami.jpg Hyogo Kaga.jpg Seiji Goto.jpg Shusuke Soma.jpg After School Affairs Rikiya Monobe - Portal.png Shinichi Kagari - Character Portal.png Hidetaka Sera.jpg Kenzo Yasukawa.jpg Kiyonori Taishi.jpg Chiharu Utsumi.jpg Category:Blog posts Category:Character Icons